A New Journey
by SkarnetGhost
Summary: Los Tamers, después de seis años de no ver a sus camaradas, reciben una noticia: Tendrán que salvar al Digimundo de nuevo, y ya no serán Tamers, son los nuevos mentores de una nueva generación de Tamers.
1. Introduccion

Saludos a quien se tome la molestia de leer este fanfic. Les suplico tomen en cuenta que este es mi primer fanfic que escribo en toda mi vida. Sera sobre Digimon Tamers, que en mi opinión es la mejor temporada de Digimon. Sin nada más que añadir, los dejo con la introducción de mi historia.

Seis años. Seis años de que no los veían. Seis años de nostalgia, donde recuerdan haber pasado momentos alegres, pero tambien tristes. Seis años, de seguir con sus vidas sin saber nada de sus camaradas Digimons.

Seis años, en los que, en ningún momento, fueron Tamers.

Ellos, los que recuerdan haber salvado al mundo del D-Reaper, siguieron con sus vidas como cualquier otra persona.

Takato Matsuki, en particular, a sus 16 años de edad, cursaba un bachillerato con dibujo técnico incluido, lo cual le servía para mejorar sus habilidades, que, hace mucho tiempo, le dieron a un ser que no era un amigo, no era un hermano.

Era parte de su persona. Fue creado con su imaginación. Muchos dicen que los dos se fusionaron cuando hicieron la Biomerge Evolution, pero no. Estaban fusionados desde que la primera idea de Guilmon paso por su cabeza. Cuando vio a Guilmon por primera vez, sintió la sensación de un padre al ver por primera vez a su hijo. Pero, cuando Guilmon se fue al Digimundo, más que tristeza, fue felicidad al saber que Guilmon le prometió volver.

Seis años después, esa promesa, estaba por cumplirse.

Esa fue la introducción de mi primera historia. Les agradecería que me dejaran un review con una crítica constructiva. Esperen el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer.


	2. Una promesa es una promesa

**Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fanfic no tendrá romance alguno. Asi que si lo que te apetece es leer un Jurato, Rukato, Ryuki, etc, lamento decirte que aquí no lo encontraras.**

**Sin nada más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

><p>Era la mañana de un lunes de abril, cuando Takato despertó por su madre, que desde el piso de abajo le gritaba:<p>

-¡Takato! Sera mejor que ya estés despierto, jovencito, o estarás en problemas.-

Takato vio su reloj y vio que eran las 7:00 am, y el entraba a su escuela a las 9:00 am. Sin remedio, se levantó y le contesto con un grito a su madre:

-¡Ya estoy despierto, me voy a duchar!-

Takato se despojó de su pijama y se puso debajo del chorro de la regadera. El agua tibia le ayudo a despejar el adormilamiento por completo. Mientras se bañaba, no dejaba de pensar y recordar sus aventuras como Tamer.

-_Como te extraño, Guilmon-_pensaba Takato-_Ojala pronto regreses. Han pasado 6 años, amigo. Pero que no vengas solo, sino con Renamon, Terriermon, Calumon y todos los otros. Inclusive, tengo la esperanza de que incluso Leomon vuelva. Oh amigo, tantas cosas que quiero contarte…_

De la nada, un grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento:

-¡Takato! ¡Ya son las 7:40 am!

Takato, sorprendido porque el tiempo pasara tan rápido, salió de la ducha para secarse y vestirse, y, a continuación, bajar hasta el comedor familiar y desayunar rápidamente. Salió de su casa a las 8:20 am.

-Uff- pensó en voz alta Takato- Por lo menos llegaré a tiempo a la escuela.

Pero no era asi, no asistiría a clases. Había otros asuntos de los cuales encargarse, pero esto él no lo sabía, pero lo estaba a punto de saber.

_Central de Hypnos 08:11 am_

-Reika, ¿Cuál es el informe de las últimas actividades?- preguntó Yamaki, con ansiedad.

-Extraños, jefe. De la nada un montón de salvajes han estado intentado cruzar la barrera del sistema Shaggai, pero ninguno lo ha logrado.-

-_Extraño-_pensó Yamaki- _Quieren regresar al Mundo Real. Pero ¿Por qué?_

-¡Jefe!-exclamo Megumi- ¡Se ha abierto un portal súbitamente! ¡Un salvaje está cruzando!

Takato estaba a unas cuantas manzanas de su escuela, cuando de la nada, un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo lo detuvo:

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-se preguntó a si mismo Takato, y continuación busco en su bolsillo, y lo que encontró, simplemente lo sorprendió.

-Mi...Mi Digivice…pero ¿Cómo?

De la nada, el Digivice le empezó a señalar una dirección, tal y como había pasado hace 6 años…

-_Sera… ¿será que Guilmon volverá?-_se cuestionaba Takato.

Olvidándose por completo de la escuela, corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas a donde le señalaba el Digivice. Conforme más avanzaba, más se daba cuenta de a donde lo llevaba el Digivice. Cuando piso ese lugar, la señal del Digivice se apagó y no se encendió de nuevo.

-_Quiere que piense donde podría estar. ¡Ya se! Quizá en su escondite.-_pensó Takato.

Asi es, ese lugar, era el Parque Chuo.

Takato fue hacia, el que fue alguna vez, escondite de su compañero. Abrió la reja con rapidez y fue hacia el hoyo que cavo su amigo hace años….

-¡Una promesa es una promesa! ¿No, Takato?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir esta historia. Quizá te parezca algo corto este capítulo, pero ese será mi ritmo en todos los fics que yo haga. Capítulos cortos, pero subidos continuamente, y asi hasta el final del fic. Esto no aplicara si solo es un One-Shot. Pondré todo mi empeño en acabar esta historia, lo único que te pido es un review con todo lo que quisieras que contenga el fic.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	3. Poniendose al dia

_-_Guil...Guilmon, pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Creía que Hypnos impedía que...-

-Un sistema no es tan fuerte como nuestra amistad, ¿no, Takato?

-Claro, ¡claro que si, amigo!-

Y así, tras el reencuentro, Takato y Guilmon empezaron a platicar de sus vidas, que después de 6 años se volvían a relacionar.

-Takato, de casualidad, ¿tienes pan de Guilmon?-

-Erm, no, no tengo, pero mañana te tengo lista una docena de panes. Hey Guilmon, ¿Cuál es el motivo por que regresaste?. Digo, no es que no este feliz de verte, pero ¿por que?- pregunto confundido Takato.

-Tengo algo que decirte, un mensaje de las Bestias Sagradas.

Takato cambio su semblante, se puso serio y atento.

-¿De las bestias sagradas?-pregunto extrañado Takato.

-Si-contesto Guilmon-Al parecer necesitan de su ayuda, hay una nueva amenaza.

-¿Y de que trata esa "amenaza"?

-No tengo idea, solo se que necesitan a todos nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Si, ustedes los Tamers y nosotros los Digimons-

-Ya que los mencionas, ¿Dónde están Terriermon, Renamon y los demás?

-Se quedaron en el Digimundo, yo fui el único que regrese. Según lo que dijeron, todo el grupo de Tamers deben volver para reencontrarse con su camarada.-

-¿Todos los Tamers, incluida Juri?-

-Si- contesto Guilmon- Cuando les pregunte por ella , dijeron que ella también tenia que viajar al Digimundo-

-Oh, ¡que genial!. Volveremos al Digimundo, justo como hace 6 años.-

-Si, es bueno volver Takato. Debo decir que has madurado-

-Si, tu también has madurado, Guilmon.

-Oye Takato, ¿y que has hecho en tu vida después de mi partida al Digimundo?

A continuación, Takato le conto lo que había sido de sus padres, el negocio de la panadería, y detalles de su bachillerato. Oscureció y Takato tenia que ir a casa, o se ganaría una buena reprimenda de sus padres, además de que la reprimenda seria mayor si sus padres llegaban a descubrir que había faltado ese día a la escuela. Takato reflexiono en donde podía dejar a su amigo Guilmon, y entonces recordó la solución que le había dado a ese problema hacia ya algún tiempo.

-Guilmon, ¿no te molestaría volver a pasar las noches en tu guarida, verdad?-

-No, pero estaré aquí solo si prometes traerme pan-

Takato sonrió y dijo:

-Claro que no, vendré todos los días con pan. Ya me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana Guilmon.

-Hasta mañana, Takato.

Y así, Takato emprendió la marcha desde el parque Chuo hasta su casa, sin dejar de pensar en lo que su amigo le había contado y todo lo que se avecinaba.

_-Nuevos problemas, viejos camaradas-_pensó Takato.

Sin duda, la que seria la mejor de sus aventuras estaba comenzando. Con sus viejos amigos y nuevos enemigos. No se tomo la molestia de imaginar lo que seria esa amenaza, quería que el destino lo sorprendiera.


End file.
